


Ricordando George

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Flash Fic, I'm so stupid XDDD, Italiano | Italian, Minor Spoilers, One Shot, Other, Sam e Dean vengono soltanto menzionati, Somewhere around season 8 and season 10, spoiler season seven, the OC isn't really on OC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic scritta per un prompt su FB, "Castiel" (crack).</p>
<p>Castiel ripensa con nostalgia a George, fedele compagno d'avventure.<br/>Come sarebbe a dire, chi è George?! </p>
<p>Crack!fic che più di così non si può!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricordando George

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla malefica unione di noia, un post su FB e la richiesta di prompts da fillare sono scaturite una piccola serie di one-shot su vari fandom, di cui questa fic fa parte.
> 
> *NON BETATA*

Suo Padre ha creato molte cose, tutte degne d'ammirazione.

Ha creato le api con il loro miele; il bene, il male ed il libero arbitrio.

Eppure, c'è una cosa che Castiel considera la più strabiliante di tutte, ancor più della gelatina d'uva con il burro d'arachidi o della carne rossa macinata; una creazione non di Dio ma degli esseri umani: il telefono cellulare.

Con il tempo, si era affezionato al proprio, ma deve ammettere che i loro… _trascorsi_ non sono stati sempre rose e fiori. Purtroppo, quando si è dissolto insieme ai leviatani, anche George è andato perduto. 

Oh, _George_ , fido compagno di tante avventure.

A volte, si domanda perché Dean assuma sempre quella strana espressione, quando gli racconta dei loro momenti passati insieme; Sam, poi, si esibisce puntualmente in bizzarri colpi di tosse alla sola menzione.

Si può essere allergici ad un cellulare?

Deve informarsi meglio sulle allergie umane, pensa l'angelo, ricordando con affetto il suono ripetitivo delle sue dita sui tasti lisci, il peso confortevole nella tasca del trench.

Ha una sola consolazione: George, sul fondo di un lago, dorme il sonno dell'eroe.


End file.
